Welding systems generally include a variety of items that are either consumed or worn during welding operations. In addition, certain welding operations involve an exchange of one or more items with alternatives having different sizes, shapes, and other features. The items may include welding wire electrodes and welding gun parts, such as seals, contact tips, and nozzles, among others. For example, welding operations may consume one or more electrodes and wear components due to thermal, electrical, and mechanical fatigue, stresses, friction, and so forth. By further example, a particular welding operation may involve exchanging one contact tip with another having a larger or smaller diameter passage to receive a particular electrode. Unfortunately, existing welding systems do not provide easily accessible and secure storage areas dedicated to these items. As a result, the items are often misplaced or lost, causing substantial delays and increased costs.